


Bleak

by EllowynTheNotKing



Series: 100 Fics for Expressive Words [8]
Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons), Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Sad, Wordcount: 100, angry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 09:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17826179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllowynTheNotKing/pseuds/EllowynTheNotKing
Summary: Without hope or encouragement; depressing; dreary.





	Bleak

Jim never asked for this, he never asked for any of it. He hadn’t asked to be chosen as Trollhunter. To be turned into a half-troll, thing!

All he had ever wanted to do was help his mom, and now he couldn’t even do that properly. Whatever future he had left was bleak, because nothing was going to be right ever again.

Food tasted terrible, not food was now awesome. He couldn’t even cook for his mom anymore. 

He had no idea what he doing, and he couldn’t get the damn suit off! 

He couldn’t even go out in daylight. 

**Author's Note:**

> Jim doesn't like anything.


End file.
